


Не настоящее

by aleks_neko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Points of View, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что есть настоящее? </p><p>(Написано в соавторстве с YukiaSatomi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не настоящее

Есть ли что-то во мне настоящее? Тело? Нет, оно искусственное – создали из клеток какого-то экзорциста. Душа? А есть ли она у меня вообще? Искусственная она или насильно с того света призвана, кто знает. Чистую силу, и ту пытались искусственно синхронизировать. С самого моего, громко сказано, но все же, рождения я был объектом наблюдений и экспериментов. Я был живым оружием, без права на собственное мнение. Не интересуясь моими желаниями, меня переводили из одного кабинета в другой. Обследование состояния тела, попытка синхронизации, остановка сердца. Сколько раз они заставляли меня умирать ради своей гребаной цели? И ни разу не интересовались, что я при этом чувствую. Живая игрушка в руках людей, созданная Ватиканом, чтобы вершить правосудие. 

Вполне логично, что я избегал разговоров с кем бы то ни было, но рядом постоянно вертелся Алма. Хоть мне и было девять лет по биологическим параметрам человека, я все еще был только что родившимся. Меня окружал непознанный враждебный мир. И Алма, снующий рядом с решительностью маньяка-преследователя, Алма меня не бесил, он практически пугал. Я пытался от него убегать, но он меня находил. Я пытался на него орать и ругаться, — он плакал, размазывал слезы и сопли, но с упорством барана плелся следом. А мне всего лишь хотелось остаться в одиночестве, вдали от Алмы и этих ученых, тыкающих в меня разными приборами. Я старался быть сильным, потому что слабаки Ватикану не нужны, и меня могли пустить в утиль, как неудавшийся эксперимент — когда слышишь обрывки разговоров ученых как-то сразу понимаешь, как до одури хочется жить. Тем не менее, я продолжал оставаться ребенком и только в одиночестве, прячась ото всех, мог позволить себе быть слабым. Совсем чуть-чуть, недолго. Там, в темном углу, я мог плакать, после очередной особенно болезненной неудачной синхронизации, от бессилия. Я не понимал этих ученых, а они не понимали меня — редкостное «взаимопонимание». 

После того, как закончился этот ад: попытки умертвить меня из-за моих видений, после чего Алма сошел с ума и перерезал персонал лаборатории, болезненная синхронизация с Чистой Силой и последующее убийство человека, которого с натяжкой, но можно было назвать другом, - в Азиатском подразделении появился Генерал Тиедол, учитель. Его попытки влезть в мою душу дико выбешивали. Может быть, если бы он появился в моей жизни раньше, я мог стать совсем другим, но к моменту нашего знакомства я уже испытывал неприязнь ко всему миру. Окружающие меня раздражали, все без исключения.

Непроницаемый барьер между мной и другими людьми уже был, и я давно уверился, что от людей ничего, кроме боли, предательства, лжи, ждать не стоит. Единственный, кто не попытался набиться в друзья, – это Комуи Ли. Тот еще хитрый лис, сразу просек, что к чему, и держался от меня на почтительном расстоянии. Не скажу, что он меня боялся, нет, страха в нем я не чувствовал, он скорее уважал мое личное пространство, как бы выразился Тиедолл.

Еще до знакомства с учителем я уверился, что единственные доступные мне чувства — это отвращение, неприязнь и ненависть. Всё остальное — недоступно, за чертой моего понимания. Тиедолл несколько раз за время ученичества пытался привить мне чувство прекрасного. Другими словами – учил рисовать. Все мои творения были «шедеврами», непонятными «шедеврами». Ну и что, что все картины как одна — сюрреалистичные, темные пятна, похожие на лужи засохшей крови. В общем, учитель достаточно быстро сдался. Последовавшие затем попытки привить мне чувство юмора провалились с еще большим треском. Не знаю даже, с чего эта мысль пришла в его голову. В конечном итоге учитель сделал вывод, что пытаться изменить меня — гиблое дело. Я бы, наверное, даже посмеялся над этим, но Тиедолл говорил на полном серьезе.

Потом, в Ордене, я столкнулся с Лави. Одноглазое чудовище очень скоро начало верещать, что мы друзья, и звать меня по имени. Я бы не стал называть нас друзьями – скорее товарищи, сослуживцы, в конце концов. Хоть я его до сих пор еще не убил и как-то терплю. Дружба? Был один, кончилось тем, что я его убил. Однако, как равного себе, я этого Книжника не признаю. Слишком много болтает и любит задавать вопросы, на которые не стоит знать ответа. 

Когда я стал экзорцистом, начал жить в Европейском подразделении и понадеялся на относительно размеренный ритм жизни: постоянные задания — уничтожение акум — чистая сила — Черный орден, — как появился этот чертов Шпендель. Всё, что с ним связано, — все неправильно, все не так. Уолкер выбивался из серой массы, и это бесило очень сильно, больше чем периодические попытки Лави подразнить меня. 

Всё пошло наперекосяк с самого первого дня. Была цель, предположительно — акума, подлежащая уничтожению. Был я, Юу Канда, получивший приказ уничтожить врага. Цель оказалась новоприбывшим экзорцистом, Алленом Уолкером. А я оказался идиотом. И пока придумывал как выкрутиться из этой нелепой ситуации, появилась, треснув меня папочкой по голове, Линали Ли, младшая сестра смотрителя Комуи Ли. Этот шлепок был настолько уничижающим, что мне пришлось удалиться, окатив Уолкера презрительным взглядом. Конечно, он был сразу занесен в список тех, кого я терпеть не мог. Спустя время я решил, что ненависть, презрение – то, что я по-настоящему испытываю по отношению к нему. Это было удобно. В Ордене появился человек, на ком можно было, не боясь за последствия в виде Комурина или Книжника - злого деда с иглами, выпустить пар, бить, не осторожничая, в полную силу. Он и против не был, только изредка огрызался. 

Не нужны причины, чтобы ненавидеть Стручка. Зачем искать то, что само тебя найдет? Больше всего раздражает его слабость, которую он всячески прячет, стараясь выглядеть сильным. Чертов герой — спаситель мира. Ненавижу за его фальшивые улыбки, за его учтивую вежливость, ангельское личико и невинные глазки. Почему никто, кроме меня, не замечает, что все это фальшь? Хороший актёр в дешевом театре. Уолкер всегда играет свою роль и не показывает своих истинных чувств — всегда со всеми слишком вежлив и учтив. Он живет с маской на лице и дискомфорта не испытывает. Бесит.

Шлюха. Знал бы ты, Аллен, как бесит твоя доступность. Не знаю, не помню, как и зачем я оказался на пороге твоей комнаты. Не знаю, чего я от тебя тогда ждал, но точно не того, что произошло. Шпендель, ты же ненавидел меня, так же как и я тебя. Я думал, возможно, даже надеялся, что ты будешь орать, драться и гнать меня подальше от своей комнаты. Я пришел, чтобы нарваться на драку, но ты же чертов Аллен Уолкер, Стручок, а значит, вся логика псу под хвост. Сколько раз я запрещал себе вспоминать тот вечер, запрещал себе думать о том, что тогда произошло. Потому что я не хочу помнить подобное. Не хочу помнить, как мы целовались, кусая губы до крови, как царапались и оставляли друг на друге метки, как ты пытался не кричать то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия. Хочу забыть, как ты раздвигал ноги шире и выгибался навстречу, шептал непристойности мне на ухо, как от ощущения твоего теплого дыхания мурашки пробегали по спине. 

Забыть твою пошлую, блядскую ухмылку, настолько раздражающую, что хотелось тебя избить. Сильно. 

Забыть, как я сам слизывал каплю крови из твоей прокушенной губы. Как это было мерзко и пошло. Никакой романтики, ни грамма нежности. Грубо, жестоко, причиняя боль и не заботясь ни о тебе, ни о себе, ненавидя нас обоих. 

Просто забыть.

Зачем ты снял маску, показывая себя истинного? Чего пытался добиться? При других ты играл роль ангела небесного, чистого и искреннего, но тогда, передо мной, в тусклом свете ночника, ты выглядел порочным демоном-искусителем. Не-на-ви-жу.

— Знаешь, Канда, я люблю тебя, — прошептал ты куда-то в пустоту ночи, уткнувшись мне носом в шею, прижимаясь со спины. Я всем существом чувствовал твою улыбку все такую же фальшивую. «Кому ты врешь? Зачем?»

— Катись к черту, — сказал я тогда, и, пытаясь не смотреть на него, встал с постели и, наспех одевшись, ушел из комнаты по-английски, лишь бы не видеть его понимающий взгляд, его приторную вежливость, не слышать его тихого голоса. Я никогда не отличался примерным поведением, хоть Тиедолл так и не бросил попыток сделать из меня «хорошего» человека.

После той ночи нас обоих послали на разные миссии. Во время нее, отдыхая под звездным небом, я начал задумываться о том, настоящий ли я или нет, что вообще в моей жизни есть настоящего.

А потом, после возвращения в Лондон, нас собрали, чтобы сделать важное, как же без этого, объявление:

_«Если в Аллене Уолкере проснется 14-й, и это пробуждение будет расцениваться как угроза организации, тогда…»_

Комуи не смог выговорить тех слов, и мелкий продолжил, все с той же лживой улыбкой на лице. Жертвенная овечка на алтаре мира, ч-черт.

_«Если подобное случится, пожалуйста, убейте меня…»_

Уолкер — Ной, Уолкер — экзорцист-фальшивка. Все верно, Клоун меняет свои обличья на ходу. Чертов Стручок, ты так и не открыл никому своего истинного лица, да и сам, наверное, забыл, как выглядишь без маски.

Комедиант чертов, играешь лишь самому себе известную роль. Что ж, Черный орден в качестве подмостка ты выбрал удачно.   
Должно быть, мелкий гад прочел мои мысли, так как вечером я наткнулся на него в коридоре, ведущим в научный отдел. Смыться собрался? Куда же вся твоя решимость делась? Или это очередная бредовая идея, посетившая твой воспаленный мозг – уйти, стать предателем, но продолжать бороться за всех, кроме себя? Я ожидал, что ты как всегда улыбнешься, словно идиот, и отшутишься, но ты стоял передо мной, с активированной силой, глаза полны решимости спасти всех вокруг. Себя бы для начала спас, а потом бы и за мир бы принимался.

«Не остановишь, все равно уйду», — читалось в его взгляде. 

«Ну и вали», — подумал я в ответ. А он все понял. Выпрямился и прошел мимо меня, даже плечом не задев, не проронив ни звука.

Я не обернулся, так и стоял, ждал, пока стихнут звуки шагов за спиной. 

Вот и все. 

Завтра тебя официально признают предателем и вычеркнут из рядов экзорцистов. Завтра Лави запрется в библиотеке, Линали будет плакать, сидя на полу твоей комнаты, Комуи будет переживать и пытаться тебя оправдать. 

Завтра.

— Ненавижу.

Аллен Уолкер, тот, кого назвали «разрушителем времени», исчез в дверях ковчега. Пошел спасать мир. Один.

— Ненавижу, — повторил я.

Когда в коридоре воцарилась глухая тишина, давящая со всех сторон, когда я снова остался один, то понял, что моя ненависть к нему – тоже была ненастоящая.


End file.
